


Miss Mei's MWS and SpeXial drabble dump

by Miss_Mei



Category: SpeXial (Band), 刺客列传 | Men with Sword (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, I'm lazy, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, No Beta, Tags Are Hard, just read it, mostly PG, some bad porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: I, the fabulous Miss Mei, like Men with Swords, Mo Dao Zu Shi, SCI Mystery, the band SpeXial and in particular Evan Ma, and this is is my dump for all the stories I have written, or will continue to write about either Men with Swords or SpeXial.There's a drop of everything except straight romance, including but not limited to; mpreg, love triangles, badly written sex scenes and general fix it fics for when stuff went bad in the real drama/book/ect
Relationships: Gongsun Qian & Ling Guang, Ling Guang/Qiu Zhen (Men with Sword), Meng Zhang/Zhong Kunyi, Qi Zhikan/Qian Bin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Murong Li, the beautiful Prince of Yaoguang with long luscious hair, is cursed for being too beautiful and only true loves kiss can wake him. Unfortunately his hair grows as he sleeps, and it takes the fearless King of Tianquan with immense hairdressing skill to fight through the hair and give him true loves kiss.
> 
> Inspired by Rapunzel, Tangled and having to watch too much disney.

Murong Li, the beautiful Prince of Yaoguang was prettier than a picture. His long and constantly growing black hair was dead straight and glossy, carried by two maids wherever he went so the dirty ground didn't ruin it, and his face was every woman's dream. Slim but round pale face, phoenix eyes slightly tilted up and bright red lips adorned his picturesque face, accompanying his slim body that made all the clothing from the royal wardrobe into a fashion statement. In short, he had so many admirers, the village goddess, also a witch by blood, got extremely jealous when the men ignored her for the prince and the women followed the prince as well, begging to know how he was so breathtaking.

On his sixteenth birthday (He gotta be legal for the story to not be about a king and jailbait lol.), during his royal birthday parade, the jealously came to a head and when the witch saw his new set of red and gold robes wrapped artfully around his model figure and his hair styled up with numerous precious metal ornaments. Everyone straight away forgot her presence and stared at at Murong Li, angering her tremendously. "If you want to be beautiful like a statue, be a human statue. May you sleep for a hundred years and not be woken till you find your true love, in that time everything you love will be gone and your beauty will be the cause if your pain.", she chanted evilly.

The prince dropped the red carpet like she said, and the Queen of Yaoguang rushed forward to hold her son, while the King grabbed the witch and ordered her to be taken to the prison and heavily guarded till they laid down the prince comfortably. They put the Prince in his tower bedroom, looking over the kingdom and the gardens, reluctantly pulling the remaining pins out of his hair for comfort and pulling the red silk drapes around the bed. The King had one request before he burnt the witch, that she freeze Yaoguang so his son could keep his youth despise her evil deed and live his life in full after awakening. Yaoguang was frozen in time the next day, and the sleeping Murongzel waited unconsciously for true loves kiss so his life could start again.

Many foreigners visited the Kingdom of Yaoguang to kiss the sleeping Prince, except for High General Qi of Tianji because the king was being possessive, and offered his ass for the weekend to stop him from going, and one certain king was too preoccupied with the establishment of goat racing in his own Kingdom. They all failed and as his hair grew longer, it eventually took over the castle and acted as a barrier to stop anyone from coming in to give true loves kiss.

Meanwhile in Tianquan, where our Prince's unlikely hero resides....

"Your majesty, please read the reports! Kings don't just play all day, they do-", the Grand Adviser was cut off by the King. The King who was lounging on the throne debating if he should bet on horses or goats with Governor Mo Lan that day, totally ignoring the adviser and his desperate requests for the king to do actual work.

Zhiming yawned, flipping his fabulous purple streaked hair over one shoulder like the utterly cool dude he was and sat up to face the Grand Adviser, trying to summon his Kingly aura and failing miserably in the process. "I don't care for state affairs today, or any day at all, so please go to your manor and rest while I bet on goats with governor Mo. He usually has an amusing story to tell me from the local tavern, a lot more interesting than literature or reports about our perfect country. ", he announced loftily. The Grand Adviser sighed and reluctantly left the court room to make way for the King's partner in slacking, Governor Mo Lan. Just another day in the peaceful country of Tianquan and the childish king had passed for the weary Grand Adviser.

The King took two servants and a pair of racing goats to his animal racing range, where four specially designed lanes were set up, and waited on the throne slash bed he had demanded to be put by the animal racing range. He decided it was a great day to nap in the sun and inhale the fresh Tianquan air, so a servant held a large umbrella and he did exactly what he planned, taking a nap even though he hadn't really done anything. A few minutes later into a dream where the grand advisor didn't exist and he could have fun all day without being scolded, a skinny guy in magistrates clothing tapped him on the shoulder and recieved a prompt whack in the face for daring to wake his highness up from his very important nap. "Your majesty, its me, Mo Lan! Why did I get hit when I am your partner is slacking, betting and drinking with you because the old man refuses to.", Mo Lan whined. Zhiming opened one eye lazily and mumbled a vaguely legible greeting that mostly said to gt on with betting and drinking before the old man decided it was the kings curfew.

The Governors chosen goat lost, the King won a bag of gold and they proceeded to drink the night away under a pavilion quite fitting named the drunken monkey pavilion on the palace lake. Zhiming still hadn't got the hang of naming things in the royal way with sophisticated idioms and not street slang sayings. "What story do you have for me today Mo Lan, erotica from the lands of Tianji, romance from Tianxuan or action from the land of Tianshu? You chaps down the tavern share tons of gossip. ", he slurred drunkenly. Absent of mind at that moment due to the influence of such fine liqueur, he kept running a hand through his wind blown hair, not expecting the king to sneak behind him like a ninja and start braiding his hair. The King's secret love of hairdressing was not seen as much as his love of games, but he was really good at it and quickly secured the magistrates hair again. That reminded the Governor of a most curious tale of a prince with very long hair, sleeping in a tower.

"So the beautiful prince of Yaoguang is still in the far tower undisturbed and unless someone battles his mass of hair, he and the kingdom will stay in an eternal sleep. A man called the Prince Murongzel, after a western princess with long hair living in a tower, but the real identity of the mythical sleeping beauty is Murong Li, the Prince of Yaoguang. They say he has the longest hair in China your majesty.", Mo Lan finished slowly. Zhiming was fascinated, and his hairy passion made his eyes shine, well that and the alcohol from Tianji, blackmail for not snitching when he walked in on Jin Bian and General Qi's horizontal sexy time during his last visit as an envoy to Tianji.

"So he really does have the longest hair in China? I always told Baba I wanted to cut the longest hair in China and he just laughed at me, and now there's a beauty attached to the longest hair! I can't miss this, call the Grand Adviser in the morning to arrange my trip to Yaoguang, finally I want to do something other than racing animals.", the King declared excitedly. The other man nodded, feeling the effects of the alcohol as he told a servant to inform the Grand Adviser as soon as the sun rose, because neither of them would be in a state to do so themselves.

The same servant that followed the Governor's command to inform the grand adviser of his majesty's dream to go to Yaoguang woke up Mo Lan in the late morning. At first he was horrified to see Zhiming not at the table, but thought he'd probably managed to stagger to his bedroom to sleep in his significantly more comfortable bed, normal for the leisurely ruler of Tianquan. "Master Mo, the King will be resting for his trip to the Kingdom of Yaoguang later today. He requests your presence for a great feast before he leaves on his quest to pursue Prince Murong.", the servant relayed dutifully. Mo Lan sighed once the servant left, he didn't realise the drunk talk about Zhiming's love for hairdressing was so powerful, otherwise he would have told one of the erotic tales of the Tianji King and his General. A killer hangover and an excited King was a terrifying combination, plus a guaranteed visit from a mad Grand Advisor.

King Zhiming was extremely happy at dinner, maintaining a questionable amount of expensive wine from the royal winery in his partner in slacking's cup. The the same pattern as expected, the newly discovered beauty of the Prince of Yaoguang and an exhibition of all the paintings the scouts manged to collect in the time before the banquet, rather boring but enjoyable. It was also possibly the only time the King quoted classical literature about beautiful women, even if he was saying that Murong Li was more attractive than the four beauties in literature. "If the Prince agrees to marry me in my triumph, you Mo Lan will be the one I sincerely thank, for telling me the tale that bought us together. Wish me luck on my journey to cutting the longest hair in China, and seducing that vixen of a Prince.", the King announced suddenly, in the midst of a conversation about what ribbons his Murongzel would like. Mo Lan looked shocked at the resolution on the King's fave and nodded nervously, what had he done? The Grand Adviser was going to whoop his already quite flat ass if Tianquan gained a foreign 'empress'.

Silence, well, the drunkard Governor got that bit right, Yaoguang was like the whole country froze in time, down to the mice scuttling around the woods. People at market stalls stopped in the middle of business and the food looked and smelt as fresh as the day it was prepared, despite the years passing since the witches curse at the Prince's sixteenth birthday. He felt strangely comfortable, walking through freeze frames of daily life in the way to the castle that housed the royal family of Yaoguang, where his sweetheart lay in pleasantly deep slumber. However, the closer he got to the castle, tangled black hair mingled with the exotic red roses, while some lay limp on the grass, acting as a path. Zhiming smiled and felt giddy at the fact he was actually seeing the longest hair in China, and he was going to be the one to cut it and kiss the owner of it.

The castle door was open, probably to encourage more visitors that never came, hair piled half way to the top of the door, the same thick black strands that were entwined with the garden. The King whipped out a bag, and in that bag was his precious golden scissors and a lot of ribbons to tie up the cut hair. It was time, time to work towards his two main life goals, love and fame, even if a forest of hair was in his way. He couldn't help but imagine how beautiful the Prince must be to have caught the attention of a witch to be cursed, not trusting the paintings and descriptions given by previous visitors to the castle. If his heart was true, much fruit would come from this hairy quest, and it was this thought that kept him going through the nest of hair preventing him from going up the winding tower staircase. His golden scissors deserved a good oiling and the royal ribbon stock was going to need restocking, by the huge quantity of neat bundles of black locks around the castle, but the door to the tower bedroom was visible, luring him to the vixen Murong.

Another curtain of obsidian fell on him upon opening the heavy wooden door, and he carefully cut and tied it into sections like the other hair, counting his frequent heartbeats as he savoured each step towards the four poster bed in the centre. Without further hesitation, Zhiming pulled back the dark red drapes back, and his jaw literally dropped to the stone floor. The young Prince of Yaoguang was inhumanely beautiful, shiny jet hair framing his slim white face, phoenix eyes fanned by thick lashes and ever so slightly lighter eyebrows. His lips though, were captivating, a vibrant shade of crimson as if he was waiting to be kissed by any man or woman with a sense of taste and appreciation for pleasant sights. The King's ravenous lips tingled as he slipped a sly hand around the Prince's trim waist, swooping down to meet the sweet red lips in an unexpectedly passionate, powerful kiss that bought both parties welcome sensations. For Murong Li, the feeling of life racing through his dormant body, and line of great quantity, making his heart beat wildly. Zhiming was the recipient of an equal amount of passion he gave to the Prince and rare satisfaction, that he had chosen to do something alone and received his prize at the end of the quest.

The Kingdom of Yaoguang came to life again, daily life continuing from the second it stopped, excluding the celebration of the union of Yaoguang and Tianquan. The King of Yaoguang decided that since Zhiming was the saviour of their Kingdom, he should receive some form of thanks, and Murong Li's love could be that prize if Tianquan agreed. The Grand Adviser supported this double union, and so the marriage of Zhiming and Murong Li was announced to the rest of China. Mo Lan received a brief ass whooping from the Grand Advisor for giving the King such a crackpot idea, but soon got a promotion to Prime Minister for his important contribution to the positive change of the childish King maturing and settling down properly. The new Prime Minister grew old and fat happily, surrounded and admired by officials who hoped to gain s much fame as he had. Oh, and the key to the royal winery on days off. He held the rings at the royal wedding, crying as Zhiming and Murong Li kissed under heaven and Earth.

The wedding was more than a union of two countries, but of two souls. Murong Li's father, proud of what his son had achieved, led his son down the hall, clothed in intricate red robes, streaked with white and pink, embroidered with gold thread like a traditional Chinese wedding dress, creating a picturesque image. The picturesque 'bride' met his handsome husband, dressed in the traditional black and purple robes of the Tianquan King's, the gold beads of his formal headdress slightly obscuring his vision. The artists who were fortunate enough to be hired to paint the momentous occasion did their work for free, refusing payment with the excuse that the couple's happiness and the honour of being there was sufficient.

Both countries rejoiced at the merging of their lands, resulting in a joyous celebration of the two rich nations, and the coming news of the King and 'Empress', as he preferred to be addressed as, bearing fruit a few weeks after the wedding. Murong Li had somehow gained the ability to bear children, meant to be a curse but in the end a blessing to the new couple. Zhiming noticed that his partner was paler, frequently threw up each morning, and was tired all the time. So one time when the Yaoguang Empress was sleeping soundly in his arms, he called in a physician to quickly examine his lover, otherwise his sweet wife would become a demon and impose a certain ban in the bedroom if he knew. The thought made him tremble at the thought of not getting horizontal sexy time.

A very surprised royal physician shook his head and whispered in the King's ear, expecting punishment for incompetence but instead being told he had a promotion to head royal physician for the Empress. Although the very idea of a male having children like a woman was preposterous, it was certainly true, and each month, his lover's trim middle got rounder, from being hard to the touch, to looking like he had swallowed a melon. However, Zhiming only loved Murong Li more and told him everyday when they hugged in bed, rubbing his growing stomach and consoling his 'wife' when his clothes didn't fit anymore by saying he could borrow his till his middle became trim once more. Mo Lan suffered from this situation the most, losing his best drinking buddy because the King promised not to drink as long as the Empress could not.

One chilly winter day when Murong Li and Zhiming were curled up and cuddling in bed, the King's arms wrapped firmly around the Empress's large stomach like an alpha wolf protecting his pregnant mommy omega wolf. The warm fires placed at either end of the room kept them warm, both wore underclothes and bed robes left open as the King didn't want his beloved, who could only wear his husband's underclothes at this point, to feel isolated in a thoroughly dressed courtyard. The Empress yawned, blinking his hazel phoenix shaped eyes cutely, "Can we go out for a walk, even though the physician says I should not leave the bedroom, I feel cramped in here. You can put as many cloaks on me as you like and carry me every step of the way if it makes you happy, but I will need to borrow a set of light robes.", he asked quietly. The King could sympathise with his compromised partner, he too felt like they had not seen the outside world in weeks since the cold weather set in and the physician also told him the Empress was near time for birthing.

Servants quickly dressed their King in his best winter robes, and watched in amazement and adoration as he dressed the Empress in the only set of red robes he owned, secretly tailored to fit his not so little wife. Two cloaks, one tied round his neck, and the other as a blanket covered the Empress from the cold, keeping Zhiming warm as he carried his lover out to the pavillion of beauty, the pavillion named shortly after their wedding as a gift from the happy new Prime Minister Mo Lan. Murong Li snuggled into his husband's embrace, watching the flakes of pure white snow fall upon the flowers in the garden across the lake, the prefect location to have cuddles without being holed up in the palace. "I'm tired Ming Ming, Zheng and Meng have been kicking wildly at night, and only you can make them stop, but now they keep going even if I am in your arms.", he sighed weakly.

"Sweetheart, tell me if you feel pain, the royal physician did say you would he due soon, and that was the rough estimate. I'll make sure everything is as painless as possible and safe, or I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my beauty suffers unnecessarily.", Zhiming whispered softly, stroking his wife's hair to calm him down. His lithe body shook ever so slightly, unnoticeable to everyone apart from him, but he phased out the pain and focused on catching some rest when he could. The few birds in the garden singing a peaceful winter sonatra and the presence of his husband contributed to the atmosphere that gently lulled him to sleep.

They sat in the pavilion of beauty for a little longer, till Zhiming felt his petite wife tremble, in cold or pain he didn't care to discriminate. Murong Li gripped his husband's arm gently, feeling pain from his abdomen that made him whimper, and instantly, the King was asking him what was wrong. "Call the physician Ming, our Meng and Zheng are ready to meet the big wide world outside their mothers womb.", he replied briefly. The latter swept his wife into his arms, back into the bedroom where he quickly rid the Empress of his outer garments and settle him in bed waiting for the physician to come. Physician Yu took one look at the pale, sweaty Empress and shooed everyone but the King out of the room with the help of a particularly scary guard Wang Qing. Mo Lan in the royal winery next door to the royal chambers shuddered at the cries of pain and terror, and decided to skip the wine for a day.

Excluding the squeals of horror from Zhiming, screams of pain and the wails of the newborn twins, the palace regained it's peace promptly. The happy parents slept soundly with their two newborn sons, Zhimeng and Zhizheng, in between their Mama and Baba like wolves protecting their precious offspring's. Zhiming leaned over to brush his beautiful wife's black hair out of his face, peppering his Empress with kisses to wake him up for a long deserved meal of all his favourite foods. Murong Li slowly opened his phoenix shaped hazel eyes, smiling at his adorable husband. Zheng stirred slightly, the little boy's shoulder length black hair streaked with purple rubbing the silk pillow, looking exactly like his Baba. His twin Meng was the opposite, sound asleep with purple hair streaked with black. They made a deceptive pair, with the Empress's exotic face and Baba's cheeky personalities.

Meng and Zheng were big boys at the age of three now, and god bless the poor Grand Adviser, just like their Baba before he was forced to mature at the age of eighteen when he married the Empress. Zhiming sat with Zheng, his carbon copy, on his lap, and his wife had a sleepy Meng on his lap in the study room, listening to their lessons with varying levels of attentiveness. "So, Zheng and Meng, what do you do in the royal court to be a great King?", he asked hopefully, pleading that they were not like their Baba in his management of the court. Meng yawned cutely and buried his face in his Mama's robes, but Zheng answered quickly with great confidence, "Baba told me as a baby that as long as the conversation is on the right topic, you leave it to the grumpy old royal adviser and paint kitty whiskers on a servant. Baba said he is always right!" Zhiming paled at the stormy face of the adviser and mentally asked why his son was always that attentive. The Empress tried not to laugh, or he'd wake Meng up, going to take the sleeping boy to the bedroom and take a nap himself. So the poor King was left to tell Zheng some things Baba said should not be repeated and assure the Grand Adviser those words never once passed his lips.

After the disastrous tutoring session, the King wisely decided to not stay with his sons and spend his time helping his wife with managing state affairs, a job that used to be extremely tedious. Not with the exceptionally smart Empress reading and seeking approval for sending important people's replies, like Jin Bian of Tianji suggesting they unite one day to support his growing family. However, that day his precious wife was slow and unusually tired, a sign Zhiming knew from past experience could be very good news. He let Murong Li fall asleep in his arms and called for the royal physician, the one who gave him the best news ever since marrying the love of his life, three years and nine months ago. Physician Yu came promptly, taking his Empress's pulse and quickly confirmed another faint heartbeat, also confirming the King's joy.

Meng and Zheng were excited to hear there was a little brother and sister in their Mama's belly, and spent a lot of time trying to outwit their own Baba in making sure their delicate Mama met no trouble. Little hands always handed the Empress cups of ginger tea to ease his uneasy stomach and give out plates of the Empress dowager's special sweet buns between meals. The twins and their Baba fought every night to listen to their little sibling and tell it everything they thought was important to know in the palace. Murong Li found it difficult to not laugh when he heard them argue about who got to talk to sweet bun each night, and during the day they all had time to talk to sweet bun to stop the whispered arguments, the twins slot was after their lessons as a reward and Zhiming sneaked in his time at night. "Ma, can we have a little brother?", Zheng asked curiously. Meng nodded eagerly, "Hmmm, definitely a brother, girls are boring. The crown Princess of Tianji just plays with dolls and drinks tea with her pinkie up like a fancy person, and we don't want a little sibling like that." The Empress giggled, ruffling the already messy hair of his sons, "As long as Baba passes on his mischievousness like he did with you two terrors, no sibling will ever be boring.", he told them truthfully.

On a picturesque winter day when the little family were eating a hot breakfast in the pavilion of beauty, the sister of Zhimeng and Zhizheng made her appearance into the world. They named her Zhiling, because she was a mirror image of her mother with red streaked hair and the most innocent face. The officials used to the troublesome twins pranking them had a new nemesis, the deceptive combination of Ling's innocent and beautiful face, and her mischievous personality only assisted the King and his sons in successfully pranking the minsters and making court extremely entertaining. The Empress and King had two more healthy children, two more sons, before passing of old age hand in hand. Zhiling married the Crown Prince of Tianji, formally uniting three kingdoms with two marriages, and the twins were joint rulers of a wealthy Tianquan. The third oldest son married the Princess of Tianxuan later, binding another country in their union of Kingdom's, and the fourth son was in love with the son of the King of Yaoguang, marrying under heaven and earth earnestly.


	2. The Tianji King takes a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard working king Jian Bin needs a proper rest away from the royal court to restore his health, so his lover slash general takes him to the mountain hideout they first met at for recuperation. Features the LiMing couple from Murongzel Li for a helpful suggestion to move the plot on

General Qi was extremely worried about the King and his fragile state of health. Between the reports, the constant meetings with the astronomy minister and court every day, he wasn't getting a lot of sleep and his appetite was less. When General Qi relayed his concerns, the King brushed them off like a light sprinkling of dust on his robes, insisting a few late nights wouldn't be bad, and that he could easily catch up on sleep and food at a more peaceful time. However that more peaceful time never came, as kingship was a full time job when done properly, unlike Zhiming of Tianquan and his unfortunate secretary, and the King was looking a little bit more exhausted and thin each day.

His chance to take his king away came after a very long and challenging court session in which Jian Bin suffered a painful headache and boiling hot fever. The officials had to agree they had overworked the king with all of their respective requests, reluctantly warranting a recuperation holiday. General Qi internally whooped with joy, wiping his lovers sweaty forehead with his outer garment like a blanket slash towel till the carriage arrived to take them to his redecorated mountain hideout. Since their first meeting, the single slightly shabby bed had been replaced by a fancy double four poster bed, fit for the needs of a certain King, and a bathroom added on the back of the property. All these renovations were for a time like this when him and his King could enjoy time alone that wasn't disturbed by a servant dumping a pile of memorials on the chess board at breakfast.

Jian Bin was surprised to see his surroundings change from his gold gilded bedroom at the Tianji palace to an equally comfortable bed in the vaguely familiar mountain home of the General. Besides him was said general, letting the King rest his head on his bare and lean, muscled chest with an arm around his waist. "Xiao Qi, why are we at your manor? I have work to do and can't afford to waste time on leisure, the sooner the work is done then I can take a vacation.", he argued, all the while snuggling into the General's warm touch. The other man sighed, "You said that months ago Xiao Bin, and here we are months later after you collapsed during court because someone overworked himself. The work is never going to finish completely till you retire, or die from overworking, so be sensible and admit you need a breather from the palace."

The King pouted, looking absolutely adorable with his unbrushed hair round his face and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks from the dying fever. It was equally to hard not reach out and pet him and kiss the cute frustration away. They stayed in the same position for the next few hours, simply enjoying the new found intimacy until the King's stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting the peace. Jian Bin stared at the General, "Xiao Qi, what have you made for lunch? You never said you had a secret talent for cooking and I never had to because servants bring all my meals.", he inquired curiously. General Qi smiled, "Eat some hard candy and wait for the ex royal chef I paid to cook you your meals to deliver everything you like to eat. I promised myself to make my lover chubby again in this month of operation escape the royal court.". The king grinned, smooching each of the general's sun kissed cheeks in thanks.

During the wait for the food, the king remarked how dirty he felt, and therefore unintentionally started a chain of events, the start of the chain being the act of him undressing and going out to the hot spring naked. His pleasant figure made a certain part of the General's anatomy come alive, invoking the need to carry out a very intimate and rarely done activity in the secluded spring. [The rest is self explanatory as long as one has read enough yaoi ;) ] They were definitely ready for nourishment after the vigorous exercise in the spring, and the king ate more than he'd ate in a year, finishing three quarters of the dishes alone and feeling guilty for eating all the food that someone else paid for. Jian Bin already looked healthier, getting the shine back in his previously dull eyes and skin.

Apart from recuperating, the escape served as an opportunity to be closer than King and subject, they could be lovers only away from the burdens of their royal positions. It crossed their minds plenty of times to go to the market, but the recurring problem of the nature of the relationship they shared and their statuses stopped them. Until the General had the ludicrous idea of one of them dressing like a woman to hide their real identities completely, appearing as a normal husband and wife couple. Jian Bin initially ignored the thought, dismissing the idea as ridiculous and hairbrained. However he got so tired of the same old routine of sleeping, eating and 'exercising' he began to actually entertain the possibility. He picked out a pair of round apples from the fruit bowl and with bright red cheeks put them down his undershirt, not quite believing his own actions.

A little bit of make up coincidentally found in the luggage and a wide brimmed straw hat later, he resembled the ideal woman, with sufficient cleavage and hair that nearly covered his made up face. The silk scarf helped hide his prominent adams apple and the ends tucked into the collar of the robe to cover up the love bites left by his lover, and he put extra layers on under the skirt to make it slightly puffy, hiding the most obvious sign of his real gender. The General, unknowing of the plot at hand, was most surprised to see a suspiciously masculine lady that looked a lot like Jian Bin kneeling in front of the bathroom mirror. "Ahhh uhmm, madam?", he stammered, amazed by the beauty in the mirror.

He was roused harshly from his ogling by a slap round the face. "You Neanderthal, how can you call me madam? It's like you want blue balls tonight, calling me madam when all I'm doing is going along with your idiotic suggestion to be a couple so we can go out in public. Get a cloak for your wife and take me out for the most romantic dinner there is in Tianji, damn you are a useless husband, why did I pretend to marry you of all men!", Jian Bin shouted. General Qi smirked, "Whatever you say sweetheart, let me get a cloak for my lady.", he said sweetly. His 'wife' turned as red as the lipstick on his lips, making it look like there was rouge all over his face, wanting to kick him in the balls but struggling to walk in heels.

The smug General never actually considered there would be a time when the great King of Tianji would submit to his purposely terrible idea, but there was also a tall and busty woman walking with him, proving the strict and strong willed King stereotype completely wrong. A busty woman covered almost head to toe in silk and jewels, clinging desperately onto his arm or they would both fall over, like a giraffe in heels. "Let me help you Bin Bin, my wife can't get hurt like this, otherwise what sort of irresponsible husband would I be?", he teased Jian Bin, lifting him up into his arms like he didn't weigh a thing. "You scoundrel, I am still the King of Tianji even if I am dressed like a woman right now! Now take your beloved wife to the romantic dinner she asked for or my ass is off limits tonight.", the King scoffed angrily.

Jian Bin was delighted to be put down in front of a huge meal in a private room of the local restaurant, hungry for food and time alone with his man. The General paid for the feast in advance, and dismissed all of the serving staff, to make the experience of eating food that wasn't cooked in the palace kitchen as enjoyable as he could for his lover and give him the opportunity to act like a lover. Predictably, 'Lady Bin Bin' inclined her pretty head to the serving man politely and ripped off the scarf and hat when the door was shut, and began munching on a chicken leg in a most unladylike manner. General Qi watched silently, amused at how unlike a King the Model King could be, shoving mouthfuls of noodles in his mouth, simultaneously gulping tea and alcohol like a man who hadn't had a drink for weeks.

However true that was, the General was a man of habit, and his habits before meeting his lover was to not drink at home, only at designated drinking places. It was also true he was going to have to handle a very drunk Jian Bin, five bottles of wine and the General's cup of ale later and there was a definitive rouge on the King's bulging cheeks, as well as giggling, lots of giggling at nonsensical stories echoing from the main dining room. They had eaten all the food, had to order more chicken, and drunk all of the alcohol on the table in a room meant for a party of people, not two people. Jian Bin drunk had pros and cons, one, he was seductive and perpetually uhm horny, and the General had enjoyed many lap dances and strip teases as the preview to very satisfying horizontal sexy time, but he was loud and a little too bold.

"Put me down you big buffoon! I am the king you know, everyone bows for me, but you disobey my commands like a filthy commoner.", the undignified lump of human on the General's back whined childishly. Then the minute he put the struggling King down, the normal routine of lap dancing and other things began, the bit he liked to be on the receiving end of. It was fortunate they had no neighbours close by on the mountain, or the recuperation aspect of the trip could have been disputed in light of the amount of vigorous exercise the King did in the time away from the palace of peeping toms.

The General received the letter warning him of the designated month of recuperation being over in a few days, and very reluctantly called Jian Bin in to tell him. The King had had a great time away from the palace, free to sleep, eat and love when he wanted, rather than being hassled the moment he woke up to read reports and act like a responsible ruler of the Kingdom of Tianji. "I don't want to go back and be separated from you again Xiao Qi, you being with me makes life nicer somehow, even if it's in the court. When you stand next to the throne I feel your strength and protection without having to delude myself, it's you who made me Jin Bian again, not just the plain old King of Tianji.", he whined.

General Qi felt extremely touched, hearing the mighty King of Tianji declare that he couldn't live without a lowly high General like himself, and took his lover in his arms. "What if I make a deal, every year, we can escape like we have this month and be free from our responsibilities but you have to take better care of yourself and maintain focus in your royal duties. Maybe I can sneak into your room when possible and cuddle you like this very moment, making the stresses of court go away.", he suggested calmly. Jian Bin nodded excitedly, looking like a puppy being offered a bone and utterly adorable. The other guy pinched his chubby cheeks playfully, feeling his heart melt at his lovers aeygo, sealing the promise by linking pinky fingers, like they did as a young king and subject.

Jian Bin returned to the palace as he pinky promised, settling back into the routine of responsible kingship, reading reports in the morning before court so he could effectively use the time in court responding to the ministers, who made an effort to do some simple solutions themselves now. They used to complain about trivial matters like the royal kitchen being slack and meals being late, to make it look like there was stuff to do when there wasn't as Tianji was a peaceful nation without the rascal grand master. Kingship became less daunting and more enjoyable when Jian Bin took a step back, seeing personally how his hard work of rebuilding Tianji as a logic led nation paid off during his first trip to the town as a civilian, letting the determination to keep it that way be his motivation.

General Qi watched over his lover carefully, pleased to see the King occasionally sitting by the lake with a cup of iced tea and umbrella. The combination of the one he loved, the reflection of the sun and the vibrantly coloured flowers in bloom around the palace courtyard made a mouth watering sight, for him and the soldiers. Everyone noticed how close the King and his General were closer than before, little smiles and sly touches becoming all too common, his guests, the King and Empress of Tianquan particularly. Empress Li took Jian Bin aside after their farewell banquet, to say something most people thought at the time but never actually vocalised.

"You are so attached to Xiao Qi, why don't you just make him a male consort, in other words, your husband. Zhiming and I are married, why not you and the General?", the elegant Empress of Tianquan said quietly, adjusting his white outer robe. The King choked on his tea, looking at the guy like he was mad, "Empress Li, that's a good idea but I don't know how my ministers will react to their King marrying the high General, it's different for me as the only ruler of Tianji.", he replied sadly, wiping the tea off of his clothes as best as possible. He felt regretful that they had the identities they had sometimes and this was one of them, when being King and subject was a barrier to the development of their relationship.

For the first time in the last months, Jian Bin didn't eat dinner and called for the royal wine. This set off a metaphorical alarm bell among the kitchen staff, and the kitchen staff told the man in charge of the King's well being, General Qi. The General immediately dismissed the unfortunate servant sent to give him the news and headed over to the royal chambers opposite his residence, which was considerably more decadent and regal. He was surprised to find his lover sprawled over the small table covered with jugs of wine and a passed out servant. "The servant tried to run away after serving his majesty, but was invited to drink with him, for company in a lonely life, says his majesty.", Xiao Fang, the guard explained nervously. The other man sighed loudly, preparing himself to play counsellor for an issue he had no idea what was about.

After he hauled the dead weight of the King to his bed, General Qi started undressing his lover of the stinky clothes he wore, down to his undershirt and pants. Half way through that process, Jian Bin opened his eyes and suffered mild shock at seeing his lover taking off his clothes in his bedroom, "Why am I in bed already? Minister Lee said I had to see him later for a discussion on the arrangements of the visit from the Tianxuan King.", he asked hoarsely. He was swiftly placed back down on the mattress and a soft cloth wiped his sweaty forehead. "No, not till you tell me why you got drunk. We can't keep secrets Xiao Bin, and the more you bottle up problems that affect your work, the more people will see fault with your kingship. Just tell me honestly what you were thinking asking for strong wine and not eating dinner?", the general replied bluntly. He also looked anxious, and the king felt terrible for being a bad ruler and a bad lover that made his other half worry.

"I want us to show the world we love each other like Empress Li and King Zhiming, but the citizens and court will never accept it. Why did we have to be king and subject Xiao Qi, they will say you are working your way to power and using my emotions to your advantage.", Jian Bin blurted out. General Qi blinked several times, not quite believing what he just heard from the other males mouth. "Xiao Bin, you are the king, the one who offered to use his power to save me when the grand master tried to dirty my reputation, yet something to make you happy is too much? Will the country be ruined by a miserable and demotivated ruler or a minor incident like us getting married, it's all up to you now.", he muttered angrily. However when the King looked like he was going to cry, he wished he could withdraw his harsh words, especially when his lover could only reply with self criticism that he let his emotions affect his kingship, like a coward who couldn't face his reality.

The relationship between the high General and King became tense thereon, when the passing ministers saw the two men standing away from each other in court and not meeting during the day. Both men increased their alcohol intake and the kitchen noted a distinct reduction in the demand for food at all times of day, a very bad sign for a budding couple who could barely spend ten minutes without contact. During this period of depression in the palace, the trio of Tianxuan, Gongsun Qian, the senior censor, Lin Guang, the King of Tianxuan, and Qui Zhen, the King's bodyguard, came to visit the palace. They had heard of the beautiful relationship between King and subject, and were hoping to witness some of the rumoured interactions, but saw a pair of cold drunkards instead. Jian Bin buried himself in work again, laying off the alcohol slightly, and the General trained constantly, eating enough to make progress with his training and sleeping, the King barely coping with his own needs. The country did not suffer from this, but two lonely souls were.

The trio of Tianxuan made a great and brilliant plan, to get the famed love duo back together happily. Gongsun made arrangements for the wedding that was very necessary, told the ministers what was happening and why, being the smooth talker of the three. Lin Guang coaxed Jian Bin out of his royal chambers and into an outfit the King may have recognised if he wasn't such an idiot, a red hanfu with gold embroidery from the market, and pushed him into a carriage that drove to the general's hideout. Not that he knew exactly where he was going, while Qui Zhen persuaded the compliant General Qi to go hunting with him and have a private man to man dinner with the deer they caught, but strangely enough, dinner involved changing into red robes identical to a certain King.

As the carriage pulled up in front of the mountain, Lin Guang majestically threw an embroidered red silk veil over the pretty head of his unknowing 'bride' best friend, or the whole surprise might fall apart fantastically when Jian Bin saw they were at his lovers mansion that was draped in red fabric from the royal wardrobe. Qui Zhen blindfolded the General, because it wasn't traditionally appropriate to put a bridal veil over the groom, but he needed to be blindfolded somehow, so why not use the belt of his Hanfu when it was going to be taken off soon after and it was exactly the right colour. They trusted Gongsun to have organised the greatest wedding ever, and guided the two blindfolded idiots into the mansion.

In perfect synchronisation, Lin Guang and Qui Zhen threw the two guys nicely into the bedroom of the mansion, and the King and Empress of Tianquan popped out of nowhere dressed in their finest regalia like they were attending a wedding, of course Jian Bin the blushing bride didn't know this, and the General just went along with it. Zhiming cleared his throat loudly, getting ready to host a wedding ceremony for the two most oblivious people in China. "We are gathered in this meagre excuse of a mansion today to join these two longing souls under heaven and earth. You may be King and high General in the palace, but here you are just two people in love. Say you love the General, Jian Bin, and then he will say the things he loves about you. Bam, then you can drink the holy wine and kiss! Great isn't it!", he said as calmly as he could in such an exciting time.

The King of Tianji just couldn't think, in front of his lover under heaven and earth, and they asked what he loved about the general? "Xiao Qi, the moment you saved me in the forest, I think I fell in love with you, because you were the first person to treat me with genuine kindness, not just because I am the King and can give people power if they please me. Out of all the palace staff, you shake me out of my moods and let me know that I can have emotions and need a break sometimes. Please continue to forever love me even though I can be a pain, and I will be there for you when you need me.", he formulated slowly, words bleeding true love. Under the veil, Jian Bin was having a very difficult time not crying from the happiness he felt with his lover and their good friends.

General Qi watched the slender person under the veil form his words of love, fondly smiling at the memories that formed their love story. "Xiao Bin, I know you can be a real scatterbrained mess, and a workaholic, but its those things that I love about you. I admire you greatly for how well you rule Tianji and care about everyone in the country, even the animals that you set up shelters for. Life without a lover to help would be pointless, and it is my most intimate wish to always be by your side.", he recited confidently as if reading off of a piece of paper, not reciting vows he made up for the occasion if it came.

Zhiming almost regretted saying that the General could kiss his bride, when said general whipped off the red silk veil and snogged the King so hard they looked like a couple in a cheap erotic novel from Tianxuan. Although he didn't complain when his own wife dragged him to the spare bedroom and had vigorous, hot and very racy sexy time, the making of another child for the royal nursery to help raise. Jian Bin was plonked on the red futon and kissed so passionately he almost blew his load right there, and then other more illicit activities involving moaning proceeded to take place, the sounds quickly dissipating in the natural soundtrack of the mountain. [A/N: '~' Y'all know what I mean by that hopefully, if not, please don't find out and stay pure.]

A group of tired royals and their companions returned to the Tianji palace the next day, early in the morning as to allow time for make up to cover love bites and administer pain relieving concoctions to the wives. The Empress and King of Tianquan sadly waved goodbye to the newlyweds, missing their children too much to stay away for more than a day, and their sweet little twins missed them equally as much. [A/N: Two men with twins, confused right? I didn't change the human anatomy lol just read the chapter before this.] Jian Bin was sad to see his friends leave, but they told him they would visit again soon, if the Empress wasn't with child after their second honeymoon sexy time, and, he had his new husband. The officials didn't know of their married status yet, and probably would be told in due time if they had to know, or when the King made General Qi his consort. That didn't matter though, at least they knew.

It was something only they knew, and could tell at their discretion because, they were in love and for a harmonious time, what said they couldn't enjoy themselves?


End file.
